


Asami's Coffee Shop

by WaterTribeShieldmaiden



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterTribeShieldmaiden/pseuds/WaterTribeShieldmaiden
Summary: Asami has the small coffee shop of her dreams. One day, a sharp-dressed woman comes in and turns her into a disaster.





	Asami's Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Sitting in a coffee shop for work, a prompt inspired me to write something creative instead. I haven't done creative writing in years and it may show, but I decided to post this in honor of all the fanfic writers who have come before me and provided countless hours of entertainment.

The aroma of coffee filled the small shop. This little cafe was hidden away in one of the business alleyways in an older boroughs of Republic City. Along the lane, stalls and stands were setting up, busily being tended to by their owners.

Inside, however, it was much quieter.

Asami Sato stood behind the counter, putting her hair up and tightening the straps of her burgundy smock, ready for her day to pick up. Taking a deep breath, she took in the sights of her small demesne.

Low, mood lighting kept the inside cozy, but the large window in the front allowed for plenty of daylight to shine in, at least what little reflected off the tall buildings and into the alley. A couple who had just taken their order were settling in to talk close to each other.

Bookshelves full of novels from the world covered most of the walls, a handful of small tables filled the center while cushy chairs fill in other gaps in the space.

It all made up her little slice of the world and it was everything she wanted in a coffee shop.

The serenity of the moment was interrupted with the gentle jingle of the shop bell ringing.

A tan-skinned woman in a sharp, dark blue suit walked in with a briefcase in hand. Her hair was brown and over her shoulders, still slightly damp from her morning routine. She stood at the entryway, taking in the surroundings for just a moment, smiling when she made eye contact with Asami.

It was at that moment Asami’s knees weakened and she braced herself on the counter and her cheeks felt on fire. For months she had ignored the pursuit of love to focus on her dream of this coffee shop, not that she had ever really put much into it due to her studies. Today though she felt all those overlooked feelings swell up and ready to explode at once.

The woman didn’t take her eyes off Asami as she confidently walked up to the counter, still holding that smile.

Time stopped for Asami as she stared deep into the beautiful blue eyes, wanting to swim in their lovely eyes forever. They glowed so bright compared to the navy blue suit she wore.

“Cute little shop. Um. I’ll have a mocha, Southern-style, please.”

The voice of the handsome woman snapped Asami out of her haze.

“I… of, of course.” She bumped her hand against the change cup next to the register, nearly knocking it over, but making a startling noise all the same. The couple looked over at the sound, and Asami felt her cheeks warming.

“Size?”

“Oh, right. Better make it the biggest you’ve got. I have a lot of work to do today.”

Hoping to not cause more of a scene, Asami nodded and smiled to confirm before turning around to get to work. Staring at the wall of various coffee machinery and prep stations, she panicked and again froze for a moment, realizing she had entirely forgotten what she was doing.

The pause must have become obvious, because the voice from behind her broke Asami out of her spell once again.

“Everything okay?”

Asami took a deep breath and turned around, trying to disguise what had just happened behind an overly large smile. “Um, mocha, right?”

“Yep! Large mocha, Southern-style. To go, too. I forgot to mention that.”

“Right!”

Before she could forget again, the barista went to work, diligently making the best damned cup of coffee she had ever crafted in her life. After a few moments she turned around with the finished drink and placed it on the counter between them.

The woman set down her briefcase and reached for the drink immediately. Asami could swear she saw the stranger subtly waving a finger next to the cup before picking it up for a sip.

It happened so suddenly, but just as the patron put the cup onto her lips, Asami tried to warn her despite it likely being too late, “Careful! That’s hot!”

The woman in blue tasted the mocha and placed it back down without a flinch and smiled. “Nah, it’s perfect. Thank you!”

Confused, and intrigued, Asami took payment. The lady in blue smiling the entire time, it turned into a small smirk for just a moment as she made eye contact again. “I’m Korra. And you are…” letting the last word hang a bit.

“Asami. Asami Sato. This is my shop.”

“I like it. It’s cute.”

Asami smiled, “That’s what you were saying when you walked in.”

Korra raised her free hand behind her head, scratching nervously as she blushed, “Oh, did I? Well, it’s nice to meet you Ms. Sato.”

A million thoughts raced through Asami’s head, but the loudest was at the surface, _She blushed. Is she as nervous as me under that confident exterior? Oh gosh._

Korra put her hand down and smiled bright, “I just moved into town. I’m starting at the firm down the street.” She sipped again, “I think I’ll come here more often.”

Looking down at her watch, Korra realized the time, “Spirits! I have to go. Um, thank you!” She took her coffee and raced for the door.

Asami replied loudly at the sudden exit of the dapper lady, “Have a good day!”

With that the jingle of the shop bell rang again and Korra was gone. The sounds of the now bustling alleyway briefly filled the coffee shop before being silenced again by the door.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Asami looked around to discover that the rest of the world had come back after the brief moment when she and Korra were the only two people in it. The two sitting by the window her smiling at her and the scene that had just transpired.

Asami gave a light-hearted scowl and smiled. The two chuckled and returned to what they were talking about.

Beginning to wipe down after helping the handsome customer, she looked down to discover Korra’s briefcase still next to the counter.

Without a second’s thought, Asami ran around ran around, picked it up and raced outside.

The hustle of the alleyway merchants and customers were making it difficult to see, let alone make out anyone. Seemingly hundreds of people pushed pass Asami from both directions, making their way to their final destinations.

Bobbing back and forth, standing on her toes in vain attempts to get a better look, she couldn’t see Korra in the direction she would have traveled. Back down on her feet, she slumped her shoulders. She had to admit to herself, she was feeling sad she didn’t get to see the new stranger again so soon.

She turned to walk back into her shop, and suddenly she was face-to-face with the most beautiful, handsome woman in the world once again.

“I’m late, got turned around, and I left my briefcase. Great first day, eh? May I uh, have that back?”

The barista realized she was clutching the briefcase tightly and blushed as she handed it back to Korra.

“Oh! Of course. Here you are.”

“Thanks! I really have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow!” and the woman in blue raced off, this time in the correct direction.

Asami walked back inside and let out yet another a deep sigh, leaning back against the door with the biggest grin. She lost herself to her thoughts yet again, daydreaming about those eyes, the smile, the confidence.

As quickly as she had escaped to that world, she was pulled back by the sound of the two customers pushing their chairs in to head out.

Asami nervously tried to get something out to cover herself, “She, uh… she forgot her briefcase.”

They gave the silent, “Uh huh,” smile, then giggled to each other as Asami held the door open for them as they left.

Attempting to regain her composure, Asami brushed off her apron and skirt and made her way back behind the counter to tidy up. Humming away happily, she couldn’t get the thought of Korra out of her head.

_Can it be tomorrow already?_


End file.
